Spencer Reid: Secret Sex Kitten
by SUPER AMAZING
Summary: Everyone thinks of Spencer Reid as the shy quite virgin, but one night the team go out clubbing and Reid meets a man. Fun ensues. SLASH


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Criminal Minds, much as I may wish I do.

Spencer Reid had never allowed himself to be drunk in his entire life, so he couldn't understand why tonight was so different, why he yearned for the feeling of pumping toxins into his body, why he wanted to free himself from the shell of genius, socially inept, Dr. Spencer Reid. He wanted to lose control for once, he wanted more than anything just to forget about everything for a while, and be somebody else for the night.

So that was why when Derek Morgan asked him did he want to go clubbing with the rest of the team that night he uncharacteristically agreed.

Reid felt quite strange in his outfit, he was not used to wearing anything except sweater vests and smart pants. Tonight however, he was wearing his only pair of jeans, drainpipes, which he had picked up in a second hand clothes shop a few years ago, a brown t-shirt Morgan had once given him as a joke reading "I HEART MOZART" and a pair of battered, cream Converse.

He stood at the bar beside Emily and JJ, he nervously sipped his drink and cast a glance around the room every so often. Morgan and Garcia were throwing out some pretty crazy moves on the dance floor, onlookers were avoiding them for fear of being trampled as they cut a wide path across the room. Hotch was standing by the end of the bar, looking as if he was profiling everyone in the room, which he probably was.

"Reid, is that guy checking you out?" asked JJ.

"Where?" said Emily.

JJ pointed with her finger to a young man on he opposite side of the room, he was definitely looking in their direcion, "there, leaning on one of those tables"

"No, no I don't think so. He probably just recognises us from the press release today" said Reid, blushing.

"Oh come on Spence, go talk to him!" pushed JJ.

Reid shook his head, "no, he wouldn't want to talk to me"

"Yeah he would! He hasn't been able to take his eyes off you for the past twenty minutes"

"Live a little Reid! We're here to have fun!" said Emily, elbowing him.

"Oh alright" said Reid, throwing caution to the wind, he downed the rest if his drink then crossed the room to where the man stood.

The closer he got to him, the more he realised how good looking he was. He was tall, although not as tall as Reid, slim, with dark floppy hair and grey eyes.

He smiled as Reid approached him, "Hi, I'm Liam, Liam Gates"

"Spencer Reid, it's nice to meet you"

"Likewise, can I get you a drink?"

"Actually i was just about to offer, but sure, I'll get the next round"

"Next round? Confident aren't we? Assuming there'll be a next round"

"It seems to have been going well so far"

"Yeah, in the three seconds I've known you I haven't developed any kind if vendetta against you, yet"

Reid laughed. He had a great laugh, thought Liam.

"So, are you from around here?"

"Yeah actually, i live about ten minutes away"

"I've never seen you here before" said Liam.

"Probably because this is my first time coming here" admitted Reid, "are you local?"

"Kinda, about half an hour's drive from here, Quantico"

"Oh, you live near my office"

"Really? What do you do?" asked Liam interestedly.

"I'm a member of the Behavioural Analysis Unit in the FBI"

"That must be a really interesting job"

"It's interesting but at times it can be quite depressing, for every killer we catch there's ten more we haven't"

"It's better than nothing"

"True" mused Reid.

They were both silent for some time, then Reid asked, "so, do you work?"

"At the moment no, I'm in my last year of doing my PHD in Literature, I'm in UCV"

"That's where I did my PHD!" said Reid, smiling.

"You have a PHD? You look a little young"

"Three actually, Maths, Physics and Criminal Psychology"

"So, you're like, a genius?"

"In colloquial terms, yes"

"How old are you then?" asked Liam.

"I'm just after turning 24"

"Legal so, I didn't want to seem like a cradle snatcher, I'm 26"

Reid was glad that his intelligence didn't seem to have turned off Liam, usually he tried not to reveal it when he first met someone he liked.

Several rounds later, Reid got to his feet, "Let's dance" he shouted at Liam over the pounding music. He dragged Liam by the hand to the dance floor and they began moving in time to the music, Reid's hands went to Liam's hips, pulling him closer to him as they danced.

There was so many people pressed up against them, the sweat was pouring out through them, they could feel he other getting lost in the music, the scent, the sensation of being so close to another person. Reid began rubbing his crotch against Liam's, feeling him getting harder.

Liam raised an eyebrow at Reid then shouted, "Do you want to go?"

Reid nodded, and they moved towards the door.

The cool night air hit them as Reid pushed Liam against the back wall of the club and hungrily kissed him, he slid his tongue along Liam's bottom lip and Liam opened his mouth, allowing Reid's tongue to slid in. Reid's right hand was on Liam's shoulder, pinning him to the wall, whilst his left hand caressed his length through his jeans.

"My place or yours" breathed Reid.

"Yours, closer" Liam gasped against Reid's cheek.

They got into a taxi from the line outside the club and gave the driver the directions.

When they arrived they paid the driver then clambered out of the taxi. Reid led Liam up to his apartment, unlocking the door.

Liam seemed suddenly more nervous now that they were actually in Reid's apartment, he looked around, "you have a nice place" Liam noted.

"Thanks" Reid said as he pulled his t-shirt off over his head, revealing his slim frame and toned chest.

Liam surpressed a groan with difficulty. Reid pulled Liam to him again, kissing him hard. They stumbled backwards into the bedroom and Reid pushed Liam onto to the bed, climbing on top of him. His hand went under Liam's shirt, pulling it off over his head, their bare chests pressed together as Liam slipped his tongue into Spencer's mouth. Reid hungrily kissed him back, his hands running over Liam's hips before moving down and undoing his pants. He could feel how hard Liam was through his jeans and Reid slowly pulled them down, teasing him. Reid moaned as he felt Liam's hands brush against his crotch. He pushed down Liam's boxers, exposing his cock. Liam groaned louder as Spencer's fingers danced over the tip of his cock. Reid's cock was straining against his restrcting pants, he pressed his crotch further down Liam's, grinding their two erections together. Reid needed to come, now.

He turned Liam onto his stomach and inserted a finger into him, stretching him. Liam moaned and pressed his ass back onto Reid's hand, wanting to take more of them, Reid pushed in another finger.

"I'm assuming this isn't your first time" whispered Spencer.

Liam shook his head.

Reid added another finger and Liam moaned louder. Reid couldn't hold back any longer, he instructed Liam to get on his hands and knees, Liam complied. Spencer reached over into his bedside drawer and tok out a condom. He tore open the foil packet with his teeth then rolled it on.

Liam was so hard he felt like he could come wihout anyone even touching his cock.

Reid shoved his thick, hard cock into Liam, feeling his tight heat surround him. He thrust again and moaned, he began thrusting harder and deeper into Liam until he hit his prostate and Liam cried out in pleasure. Liam was pumping on his own cock, Reid reached down moved his hands, he began stroking Liam at the same pace as he was pounding into him.

Reid's balls slapped off Liam's tight ass as he fucked him harder and faster.

He felt Liam come all over his hand and that was all he needed to release, he exploded inside Liam, shooting his hot load inside him.

He pulled out of Liam, kissed him once more, then collapsed beside him, exhausted, and fell asleep.

Reid woke up the next morning, Liam's arms wrapped around him. He smiled at the memories of the night before. And the more he thought about it the harder his cock got. He kissed the still sleeping Liam and trailed the kisses down his chest to his cock. He licked the tip, swirling his tongue around it, then began stroking it with his tongue.

Liam woke up and when he realised what was happening he groaned and tangled his fingers in Reid's hair, pressing him further on to him. Reid smiled around him then took Liam's thick cock completely into his mouth. Liam was on the verge of coming when Reid lifted his head, he looked up at Liam. He crawled up his naked body, kissing him, then he straddled Liam's chest, his hard cock in Liam's face, pre cum dripping from the tip.

"I want to ride you" he whispered, bending down to Liam's ear.

Liam moaned at the thought of being inside Reid. His tongue flicked over the tip of Reid's cock which was only an inch away from his face. He watched as Reid pushed two fingers into himself. Then Reid rolled his hips and Liam slipped inside him. Reid groaned as he felt Liam's long cock fill him up, he began moving up and down on Liam, riding him. Reid was about to come, he was rocking back and forwards faster when Liam pulled out of him. Wordlessly Liam switched around their postitions, Reid was lying on his back on the bed and Liam settled between his legs. He threw Reid's long legs over his shoulder then pushed back into Reid's tight ass. He bent his head down and took Reid in his mouth as he thrusted. Reid began fucking his mouth as Liam fucked Reid in the ass.

"Come inside me" moaned Reid.

Reid came first, he shot his hot cum into Liam's mouth, he swallowed. Reid clenched around Liam as his orgasm racked his body.

Liam exploded in Reid as he hit Reid's prostate, he filled Reid completely as he shot his load into him

They lay beside each other one more, "wow" breathed Reid.

"Yeah, wow"

"So, as last night wasn't your first time when was it?"

"My best friend when I was 17, we were drunk and curious. You?"

"My gym teacher when I was 14, I had to pass that class somehow" Reid laughed.

"So you're like, a sexy genius?"

"Yeah, you could say that" Reid laughed again, "although my sex life is kinda unbeknowns to my coworkers, I'm still 'Virgin Genius Spencer Reid' to them"

"If any of them spent a night with you they'd realise you're far from virgin" chuckled Liam.

There was a soft buzzing noise, Reid climbed out of the bed and walked across the room naked to where his pants lay discarded on the floor, he extracted hs phone from the pocket and flipped it open, "Hello?"

"Reid! Where the hell are you?"

"I'm at home, why? Do we have a case?"

"No, but you just took off last night, you didn't say a word to any of us, anything could have happened"

"Morgan I'm fine - "

Liam got out of bed, "I'm just going to the kitchen" he whispered to Reid.

"- what? Oh right yeah sure"

"Reid what are you talking about? Wait, is there someone else there? Reid, were you with someone last night?"

" . . .yes" admitted Reid.

"Please tell me you're not naked when you're talking on the phone to me"

" . . No?

"Reid, c'mon man, I'm all for you batting for the other team but I don't need to hear you talking to your . . . bed partners. Now are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes!" insisted Reid

"And one more thing, did you use protection"

Reid groaned in embarrassment.

"Reid? I'm serious. I don't want you riddled with AIDs"

"Fine. Yes, yes we did. Would it be to much too ask for you no to mention this conversation to anyone?"

"Reid, you know me, would I do such a thing? It's going to be an interesting day in work later, I'll put it that way" Morgan chuckled.

"I'll see you in an hour"

Reid hung up, "Fucker" he said to no one in particular, but he smiled nonetheless.

Reid walked into the kitchen, Liam was sitting at the table eating a bowl of coco pops. He smiled at Reid as he sat opposite him.

"What are we going to do?" Liam asked.

"About what?"

"About us"

"Well, how would you like it if I asked you on a date?"

"I'd like that quite a lot. Actually, there's a special lecture on in UCV tonight on European Literature, we could go to that then maybe dinner or a movie?"

"Sure. That sounds great" Reid grinned, "Ok, i better go, I have to go to work. You can stay here for a while if you want, give me the key tonight"

"My place about six?"

"Great"

Reid leaned over and kissed Liam before walking into his bedroom and getting dressed in his usual BAU attire. As he put on his tie he couldn't help but think that this entire day was set to be filled with taunting. And it was only ten o'clock.

After he has said goodbye to Liam he rang Morgan and asked him to pick him up from the usual spot. Reid walked down the shop at the end of the road, he bought his usual morning cup of coffee, a cajun chicken wrap and an orange for lunch later. He stood by the wall drinking from the polysterene cup and watched for Morgan's black Jeep to pull up. Reid climbed in beside him, "Good morning"

"Morning lover boy" Morgan said, his eyes twinkling through his dark sunglasses, "nice to see you're still able to walk"

Reid blushed, "does Garcia know?"

"Do you honestly think she wasn't the first person I called after I spoke to you this morning?"

Reid groaned and buried his face in his hands, "Does Hotch know?"

"Probably. So, was it your "first time"?"

"I'm 24 what do you think?"

"Yes?"

"No!!" said Reid, looking highly offended.

"Sorry, sorry! You just . . . don't seem like the type"

"How would you know? I never talk about it"

"Exactly"

"You wouldnt think of me as a secret sex kitten no?"

"No. Not you Reid" said Morgan.

"What if I told you I sucked off my gym teacher? Or got hand in the back of a physics lecture? Or had sex on a bar?"

"Spencer Reid!! You dirty bastard"

"Not so Innocent Dr. Reid now am I?"

"Certainly not. What's gotten into you?"

"Liam Gates"

"Oh ha ha very funny aren't you?" said Morgan.

Reid grinned, "We're going on a date tonight"

"Oh so it wasn't just a one night stand? One of many I'm starting to think you've had"

"No, it's not. We're going to a European Literature lecture and a movie?"

"A lecture? Reid, you could've picked something a little less . . . nerdy, for a first date"

"I didn't pick it actually. He's doing a PHD in Literature at the moment"

"Seriously? You picked up another genius?"

"Genius? Hardly. IntEmilyct? Definitely"

When they arrived at the BAU Reid felt every eye in the office lock onto him. JJ wolf whistled at him and Reid blushed. How come Morgan could swagger in Monday mornings having been laid over the weekend and no one batted an eyelid? It was because that was who Morgan was, he was a lady's man. Reid was the shy, awkward, virgin, genius.

"I told you he was checking you out" said JJ as Reid took his seat at his desk.

"Well, now i believe you"

Emily laughed, "so, virgin Spencer Reid no more eh?

"Why did everyone assume I was a virgin?!"

"Believe me guys, if you'd heard him in the car coming over this morning . . ." Morgan trailed off.

"Oh, Spence gets around then?"

"You could say that"

Everyone looked at Reid, "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Was he any good?"

"Oh my God guys, please. If this was any one else they wouldn't get this treatment!" protested Reid.

"Yeah, but Reid, the fact that you've just been revealed as a closet sex freak is . . . crazy" laughed JJ.

"So now I'm a sex freak?"

"We don't mean it that way Spence, we all thought this guy was your first" said Emily.

"I haven't been a virgin for ten years!"

"Wait, what? You were 14? With who?"

"My gym teacher"

"I don't know if I like this side of Reid" laughed Morgan.

Hotch strode into the office, "morning team"

"Hey Hotch, did you know Reid had sex with his gym teacher when he was 14?"

"I was wondering why he got such a good reference from Mr. McCarthy" said Hotch with a smile.

Rossi strode into the office and everyone immediately fell silent. They looked at each trying to surpress grins.

"Don't you people have jobs to do? Not sit around?" said Rossi sharply.

"I'd thank you not to order my team around David" said Hotch to his old friend, "now that you're here it reminds me, I have to talk to you about something"

The two vacated the room followed by JJ who's pager beeped. Garcia entered, her arms full of files, "I have a present for you guys" she said, dumping them on an empty desk, "Miami PD just sent these over, they want you to take a look"

"Do they want us out there?" asked Morgan.

"No, I don't think so, JJ just got called down to talk to them so I'm paper boy"

Morgan took the files and handed one each to Emily and Reid.

"Well, hello there Casanova, I didn't notice you there" Garcia said looking at Reid, "So how's your hot man?"

"Fine" said Reid, blushing yet again. He felt like all he'd done since he came to work was blush.

"Morgan tells me you're quite the little ride, sweetcheeks"

"I never said he was 'a little ride'" laughed Morgan.

"Well, that wasn't your exact termonology but that's the basic idea" said Garcia.

"Did you just wink at me?!" asked Reid, sitting up straighter.

"Yep, don't look so shocked princess"

**The End**

**A/N: Review please people if you enjoyed it :**


End file.
